Bunga Liar
by Senandung Dewi Utari
Summary: Log Horizon adalah kumpulan bunga liar penuh warna yang berhasil Shiroe satukan. Ia bersumpah akan melindungi bunga-bunganya dan memberi mereka tempat ternyaman untuk pulang. Terutama untuk sang Lavender kesepian yang mengunci dirinya dalam kegelapan. #KalimatMemotivasi


**Bunga Liar **created by me, **Senandung Dewi Utari**

**Rate: T**

**Log Horizon © Mamare Touno**

**Warning : Typo(s), etc.**

Summary: Log Horizon adalah kumpulan bunga liar penuh warna yang berhasil Shiroe satukan. Ia bersumpah akan melindungi bunga-bunganya dan memberi mereka tempat ternyaman untuk pulang. Terutama untuk sang Lavender kesepian yang mengunci dirinya dalam kegelapan.

.

.

Sebuah kisah tentang para bunga liar yang hidup di ladang milik sang ahli siasat

.

.

Naotsugu adalah bunga Bougenville yang tetap berdiri tegap walau hujan deras tengah menerpa.

Shiroe tak pernah melihat binar keberanian di mata Naotsugu menurun hingga titik sembilan puluh lima persen walaupun ia dihadapkan dengan tiga bos raid sekaligus. Shiroe juga tak pernah lupa akan ucapan Naotsugu pada saat makan malam di atap gedung serikat mereka. Dengan sangat bangga dan tulus, Naotsugu berkata kalau ia rela mati berulang kali demi melindungi teman-temannya. Walau bukan berarti Shiroe tak pernah tahu akan Naotsugu yang kadang menjauh lalu meringkuk di sudut yang tak diperhatikan orang lain dengan badan bergetar setelah dibangkitkan kembali.

Karena Shiroe tak sekuat bunga sederhana itu, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memayungi sang Bougenville yang hingga saat ini masih bergelut dengan kejamnya cuaca.

.

Nyanta adalah bunga Mawar yang selalu tersenyum tenang walau dihadapkan dengan ketidakpastian.

Hal yang amat menonjol dari Ketua Nyanta adalah kedewasaan dan pembawaannya yang kalem. Nyanta sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya merasakan rasa sakit. Sosoknya bagaikan seorang ibu yang mengayomi anak-anaknya dan bagaikan seorang ayah yang tak membiarkan orang lain menyentuh anaknya sehelai rambut pun. Begitu sempurna hingga membuat Shiroe sangat menghormati pria dengan ras manusia kucing tersebut.

Andai Shiroe adalah seorang Dewa, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan tentulah menjadikan bunga Mawar itu sebagai bunga paling bahagia di dunia.

.

Minori adalah bunga Edelweiss mungil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sekali Shiroe menatap sepasang netra cokelat gelap milik Minori dan ia seolah dihadapkan dengan sebuah buku baru yang tengah terbuka. Matanya seolah memancarkan tekad yang kuat untuk mempelajari setiap seluk beluk dunia. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan mata milik para remaja pada umumnya. Antusiasme seperti itu sangatlah bagus, namun akan berdampak sebaliknya jika tidak ada peran dari orang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya.

Shiroe sama sekali tak keberatan bila harus menyirami dan merawat bunga Edelweiss itu hingga nanti ia tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah.

.

Tohya adalah bunga Perinwinkle yang tidak takut untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Setiap mendengar suara Tohya, Shiroe teringat akan dirinya di dunia nyata ketika ia masih sangat belia. Begitu kental akan kepolosan, keceriaan, juga kegigihan untuk menjelajahi setiap sudut dunia dan melihat berbagai macam hal yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Kesetiakawanannya adalah hal kedua yang Shiroe akui dari bocah ini. Tohya tidak akan pernah melarikan diri sendirian dan membiarkan teman-temannya berada dalam kesulitan. Shiroe yakin, suatu saat nanti Tohya akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan tegar.

Karena melakukan sesuatu tidak selalu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, yang bisa Shiroe lakukan hanyalah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk membantu sang Perinwinkle meraih mimpinya.

.

Rundel Haus Code adalah bunga Raflesia yang menentang takdir.

Sekali berbicara dengannya, semua orang langsung tahu kalau Rudi adalah tipikal seorang tuan muda yang arogan. Namun siapa sangka, seorang tuan muda arogan sepertinya rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan teman-temannya. Bukan suatu hal yang istimewa sebenarnya jikalau ia adalah seorang petualang. Namun, yang membuat Shiroe tercekat adalah fakta bahwa Rudi adalah seorang pribumi—yang tidak akan bisa hidup kembali ketika ia mati. Lalu ketika Shiroe mendengarkan alasan di balik kenekatannya menjadi seorang petualang, Shiroe yakin bahwa di balik sifat arogannya, Rudi memiliki hati yang begitu tulus.

Demi mewujudkan impian bunga itu, Shiroe sama sekali tak peduli kalau ia harus menanggung dosa karena merubah takdir sang Raflesia yang nyaris layu menjadi bunga yang abadi.

.

Isuzu adalah bunga Matahari yang memiliki tekad kuat untuk membawakan kebahagiaan ke hati setiap orang.

Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang turun dari khayangan, Isuzu tak pernah mengenal kata lelah dalam membagikan kebahagiaan kecilnya pada setiap orang dengan suara merdu dan petikan dawai kecapinya. Shiroe bahkan tak pernah menyangka kalau ia dapat dengan mudahnya terbuai dalam alunan suara sang gadis bersurai cokelat. Lalu ketika Shiroe bertanya akan mimpinya, Isuzu menjawab dengan penuh semangat kalau ia ingin memberikan harapan baru kepada seluruh orang dengan lagu baru yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya.

Karena Shiroe hanyalah seorang petualang biasa, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membangun jembatan untuk membantu sang Matahari berjalan lebih dekat ke mimpinya.

.

Akatsuki adalah bunga Lavender kesepian yang mengunci dirinya dalam kegelapan.

Pertama kalinya Shiroe lupa cara untuk bernafas adalah ketika ia melihat wujud asli Akatsuki. Tak pernah ia sangka _assassin_ pria yang dulu sudah banyak membantunya ternyata adalah seorang gadis mungil yang sangat manis. Saat itu Shiroe bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang netra ungu gelap yang menyorot tajam. Mata yang begitu indah, jernih, penuh misteri dan Shiroe juga menemukan pendar kesepian jauh di dalam mata gadis itu—pendar kesepian yang sama dengan miliknya.

Bukan hanya kali itu saja Akatsuki membuat Shiroe merasakan hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Setiap Shiroe mendengar suara tegas nan lembut Akatsuki, setiap mata mereka bertemu, setiap Shiroe berada dalam radius sepuluh meter darinya, detak jantung Shiroe selalu menggila—bahkan Shiroe sampai takut detak jantungnya akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Lalu, ketika Shiroe terpisahkan oleh jarak yang sangat jauh dalam waktu lama dengan Akatsuki, Shiroe harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menghubungi gadis itu dengan _voice chat_—walau usahanya gagal dan ia tetap menghubungi Akatsuki.

Entah mengapa, Shiroe selalu ingin bersama Akatsuki, melindunginya, berbicara dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin dengannya. Mungkin, karena Shiroe merasa benar-benar tidak kesepian lagi ketika berada di sisi Akatsuki.

"Tuan"

Jemari lentik menggenggam tangannya erat. Tanpa menoleh pun, Shiroe tahu siapa pemilik suara dan penyebab dari timbulnya kehangatan di tangan—juga hati—nya. Ah, lagi-lagi Shiroe lupa akan cara untuk bernafas.

.

Shiroe adalah pemilik ladang bunga yang paling bahagia di Elder Tale.

Adalah ketika ia penat akan segala urusan KMB yang tidak ada habisnya, ketika ia merasa sangat sakit akan cacian para petualang maupun pribumi yang ditujukan pada dirinya, ketika ia merasa sangat lelah setelah menaklukkan _raid_ yang nyaris mustahil dan ketika Shiroe merasa tak sanggup lagi hingga ingin menghilang selamanya dari Elder Tale—

—Shiroe akan menemukan sang Bougenville yang mengapit lehernya sambil tersenyum jenaka, sang Mawar yang memberinya sebuah tepukan di pundak, juga sang Edelweiss yang menatapnya dengan binar penuh kekaguman. Sang Periwinkle akan tertawa begitu cerah lalu sang Raflesia memberikan hadiah terbaiknya dan sang Krisan melantunkan melodi terindah yang belum pernah Shiroe dengar sebelumnya—

—lalu Shiroe menemukan sang Lavender berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman terlembut yang pernah ia lihat.

"Aku pulang, Akatsuki."

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

.

_Terima kasih telah menyambut dan memberiku tempat untuk pulang, para bungaku_

_._

_._

END

**A/N**:

Kalimat memotivasi dari Shiroe: **_"Aku hanya akan punya tempat … setelah bisa menyediakan tempat bagi orang lain." _**(episode 7, S1)

Alasan mengapa aku memilih bunga-bunga ini untuk melambangkan karakter yang kutuliskan:

Bougenville: karena bunga ini kuat dan tahan dalam situasi sulit.

Mawar: karena bunga ini di mataku terlihat begitu mempesona, elegan dan berbahaya pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Edelweiss: pemalu—terlihat lemah—namun memiliki keteguhan hati.

Periwinkle: melambangkan sahabat yang baik.

Raflesia: (terima kasih untuk Hime Hoshina yang membantu memberikan arti untuk bunga ini) karena bunga ini seolah menentang tadir dari stereotip bunga yang harus "wangi"—bukankah Rudy juga menentang takdirnya sebagai seorang pribumi?

Bunga Matahari: Karena bunga ini mampu membuat orang lain merasa senang saat melihatnya—bunga pembawa kebagahiaan.

Lavender: karena menurutku bunga ini terlihat anggun dan 'menghanyutkan'. Ketika siang hari, keindahannya akan terlihat jelas, tapi saat malam hari bunga Lavender akan menunjukkan kelebihannya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua orang yang membantuku mencarikan arti dari bunga-bunga di atas, baik yang masukannya kuterima maupun tidak :)

.

Akhir kata

**Riview, please?**


End file.
